The annual report of the Resource is a valuable dissemination tool for the Resource. Copies of the report are delivered to staff, users, and granting agencies, as well as administrators of major scientific facilities. The summaries and sub-projects are posted on the NIH CRISP (www.nih.gov) site as well as the Center[unreadable]s web site (www.aecom.yu.edu/phys&bio/csb1.htm).